Its Not Just Teacups
by Axsyn
Summary: Commander Ky Kiske has a few quirks about him that no one should ever know like collecting teacups or …other interesting things. However a certain Sol has found out one of these quirks ands puts them to good use. Yaoi. Lemon. Sol/Ky. OOC


Summary: Commander Ky Kiske has a few quirks about him that no one should ever know like collecting teacups or …other interesting things. However a certain Sol has found out one of these quirks ands puts them to good use. Yaoi. Lemon. Sol/Ky

Disclaimer: I only own the computer which I type out these fanfics and the idea of this.

--.x.X.GuiltyPleasure.X.x--

Ky Kiske, Commander of the Holy Order, was currently in his bedroom putting away the tea set he had bought earlier in the shopping district. It was an interesting colour, not like the usual blue and white. The teacups were in an enchanting red with golden rims and light feathery patterns were painted in bright warm hues. Somehow it reminded him of someone else. The only other person that knows about his little collection of 'small fancy cups that break with a simple touch and with no real use except for being used as ashtrays,' as he had described, very bluntly too.

Ky was very thankful for Sol's ignorance of his other interests. For if that information was ever let out he'd be the laughing stock of the **nation**.

He unlocked the door of the closet and the hidden door inside of that closet. He put his newly bought set along with the others and took out a very frilly object. Ky prayed before he took it out asking his God for forgiveness. He knew it was safe to take it out because he had locked the door after he came in and that his day was free so no one would bother him unless he called for service. The curtains were closed; the room was checked for any cameras of the sort that the maids would leave behind to record their 'savior's' activities. Everything was clear.

--.x.X.GuiltyPleasure.X.x.--

Sol Badguy was in the mood for bothering his favourite Frenchman, Ky Kiske. As he put out his last cigarette he walked past the security guard which was currently reading some magazine about the latest fight against the Gears. He'd tell him about this poor security and then swear in front of him like always and then bother him about his little tea cups. How fun.

He walked up the empty hallways and up the seemingly never-ending staircase before standing before Ky's room. He held the cool marble doorknob in his hand and was about to turn it when he heard a strange noise coming from the boy's room. It had sounded like moaning, what was happening with Ky?

He quietly opened the door to find the one he was about to annoy jacking himself off while wearing an extremely short and frilly french maid dress. He even wore a pair of black five-inch high stiletto heels! And Sol was so very stunned.

--.x.X.GuiltyPleasure.X.x--

Ky arched off of the bed with knees bent and legs wide open as he thrust into his hand pretending it was a certain brunette's. He stroked himself faster and faster as he came closer and closer to complete bliss. His vision became filled with white dots and his breath was filled with moans. Strands of blonde hair stuck onto his damp skin and his face was absolutely flushed as he thought about Sol doing these sinful things to him.

Right now he didn't care about the God that was going to punish him eventually because right now all he cared about was the pleasure that was taking over his whole body. He came with a loud moan saying Sol's name as soon as reach he reached utopia. Ky's hot seed landed on the apron and skirt of his dress and a little landed on his flushed cheeks. He closed his eyes tightly at the force of his orgasm.

Unfortunately he didn't hear the door being closed or the click the lock made through the sound of his own voice. Nor did he hear the sound of the heavy, leather boots softly clunking on the tiled floor. He was too busy wallowing in the tingling sensations of after orgasm.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sol said as he smirked while he approached the still erotic scene that was held in front of his very eyes. Ky was sweating, his face was flushed, and his hair and clothes were disheveled. His sky blue eyes were still dazed with lust and were unfocused. That pose that Ky still held was very provocative and tempting for Sol to just grab him and start fucking him on the spot. After all Ky was thinking about him and his hot body against his and it seemed Sol wanted to make that dream come true. It was obvious with the straining bulge in Sol's pants.

At the other's voice Ky's eyes focused on who he was staring at and he tried to cover his manhood with the short skirt. He was speechless. Did Sol really see him…?

"Never knew you were the loud type," he said while staring Ky down with hungry eyes. He crept onto the bed until his hands were by Ky's shoulders and his legs in-between the other's.

'Oh sh-crack.' Ky's eyes widened when he saw Sol lick his lips. He realized that his dream had ended and this was real. He could feel the warmth coming from the other's body as well as the one that was now growing back. He blushed as Sol's lips were millimeters away from his own. He could feel the heat that was emanating from the brunette and didn't have the strength to push him off and run away. His frightened blue eyes stared at unwavering amber, searching for some kind of emotion or reaction. But no, Sol hadn't shown him any emotion, any kind of feeling that would give away the arousal he felt when he watched the other come. But Sol didn't look away; instead he leaned in for a hungry kiss.

Rough, pale lips kissed soft, full, pink ones. Ky tasted the nicotine of the cigarette from the other's mouth as Sol slipped his tongue between that of what he thought was heaven's lips. It was just the heat of the moment and currently Ky didn't give a simple fuck about his God because right now he had the real deal. Sol was here, fulfilling one of the many fantasies Ky had. After all, Ky had very high resistance to temptation but Sol was one he could never resist.

Calloused hands trailed the underside of Ky's legs from where the stilettos started, caressing the smooth, soft, creamy skin as it traveled upwards. It paused for a moment before slowly making small circles on the warm skin of Ky's inner thighs. The blonde moaned in the kiss when Sol then roughly grabbed his ass and then molded it expertly in his hands.

Ky arched upwards into Sol's body. His erection rubbed against Sol's and Sol moved against him harder increasing the heat. The blonde wrapped his arms around Sol's neck and his hand gripped his dirty brown hair tightly.

They separated and Sol started kissing the top of Ky's neck trailing a series of nips, kisses, and licks left behind going downwards to his collarbone. Sol managed to pull off the whole costume and there he was. A wide expanse of smooth creamy skin was exposed, not ruined. And it was all his to lick, kiss, suck, caress and play with. Ky looked through half-lidded eyes and saw Sol taking off his shirt. Ky only perked up more when Sol continued his mapping of his skin. He felt so soft and Sol needed to touch him all over. To make every single part of Ky. His.

Ky moaned Sol's name over and over, as if it were the only thing he could say, with a low yet seemingly breathless voice as Sol nibbled and licked his way down to the hem of Ky's lacy black french cut panty. Sol let out a chuckle and Ky blushed madly. What was wrong if he wore women's underwear? They were really comfy and he looked better in them anyways. Sol rubbed his fingers on Ky's member, whose head was sticking out at the hem of the small panty, dripping wet for Sol to attend to attend to him. And so Sol did.

Sol pulled off the erotic garment and freed its prisoner, standing erect like a flagpole. Ky turned away shyly and closed his eyes tightly, feeling embarrassed that Sol was probably staring at his cock. "Don't look," Ky said. "Why not? Do you want to see mine?" Sol said so smugly, Ky was even red at his ears. Sol leaned down to Ky's ears. "You look so fuckable, Ky. Do you want to see what you do to me?" Sol whispered to him. And Ky could feel his hot breath leaving tingling sensations on his ear. Ky nodded and then peeked at Sol while he took off his pants and boxers. And man, it was huge. Little shining beads of pre-come formed on the tip.

"Sol?" Ky asked shyly. "Yes?" Ky continued, "C-Can I taste?" Ky asked while staring at Sol's cock.

Sol was the one to be surprised this time. He smiled before changing his position so that Ky was still underneath him but Sol was upside down. Sol held the base of Ky's cock and then kissed the tip, tasting Ky's essence. Ky licked the tip, the spice and salt, the taste of Sol met his senses. Sol propped himself using his elbows and licked his index and middle finger. He let out a grunt when he felt Ky engulf him whole in his mouth.

Once again Sol was surprised again, how did Ky, one as 'holy' as the Order itself, have the skills of a professional whore? This he may never know but he was very thankful for it as Ky hummed while sliding his tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock. Sol slipped one finger past the tight ring of muscles and moved it in and out while sucking on the blonde trying to distract him from the odd intrusion. Ky pulled back to breathe and as he breathed it was on the very tip of Sol's painfully hard erection. Sol slipped in another finger with ease and made a scissoring motion to loosen him. With a few more sucks he added another finger. Sol curled them trying to find that spot, that one sweet spot. He tried different angles till he heard Ky moan while throwing his head back. He pushed onto it again and received another moan from the blonde, smirking.

Sol got up and knelt between the other's legs. He ran his hands across the expanse of Ky's legs. The stilettos had fit Ky very nicely so he left them on. When his hands reached Ky's waist he held it firmly in place and then slowly, agonizingly slowly he pushed in wanting Ky to feel every inch that was inside him. Sol brushed past his prostate and Ky arched up. Sol leaned down to steal another kiss from Ky. Ky wrapped his arms around Sol's neck deepening the kiss to which Sol gladly accepted.

Feeling Ky relax around him Sol pulled out slowly and then quickly thrust back in hitting Ky's prostate causing him to moan in the kiss. Ky arched again rubbing his body against the other's. Soon they started a rhythm but Sol wouldn't let Ky lift his hips to meet his thrusts. Ky being frustrated that he could have come earlier let one hand down between their bodies and held onto his cock, stroking himself to reach sooner. Sol noticed this and used one hand to put both of his hands above his head to restrain him from touching himself. Sol stopped and chuckled while meeting lustful blue eyes.

"Please Sol. Please, let me come," Ky said hoping to make his climax sooner. Sol smirked. He placed his hand on Ky's weeping member and stroked in time with thrusts that went deeper each time. As soon as Ky was about to come Sol held the base stopping Ky's orgasm. "You kept your secrets from me so I guess you have to wait as long as I had to wait to find out yours." Sol thrust again harder making the body underneath him writhe in almost unattainable pleasure. He watched as the taut muscles rippled like an endless sea in motion. Ky breathed heavily. He didn't have his voice anymore. As if it was swallowed up, along with the rest of his body, by Sol.

Sol let out soft moans as he dived in feeling Ky's muscles tighten around him in every way he liked. Sol knew he was coming soon. He could feel the tension building up below and he was about to burst. He continued again to stroke Ky until he came with an eruption on each other's chests. Ky silently screamed as he came, it was that amazing. And when those walls took him whole, Sol lost himself and dived in harder and came deep within the boy. Sol continued to plunge in, riding out the rest of each other's orgasm.

Ky slumped down on the bed and Sol pulled out and lay down beside him. Ky rested his head on Sol's chest and the brunette wrapped a warm arm around him. Ky looked up again to see Sol's face, only to have a chaste kiss placed on his forehead.

"Any other secrets, Ky?"

--

Hey this is my second lemon, hope you like it. Hehe.


End file.
